Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170606182815
Elsa and Breha of Arendelle were seated on their bed in their bedroom in another rich place far, further away from Arendelle, they were in their beautiful, lovely, pretty pajamas nightgowns/dresses, reading, Elsa in blue and Breha in white but they felt as if they were being watched, they kept looking at their beautiful, lovely, pretty, recently pedicured barefeet, as if something was wrong with them. Elsa's and Breha's toenails were beautifully painted colorfully, Elsa's were blue while Breha's on the other hand were dark pink and their soles of their feet were really soft. They wrinkled ther soles of their feet and wiggled their toes relaxingly. They were adjusting to the cool air on their soles to easily relax them. They also scrunched their sexy toes too. Furthermore, they spread their their toes out mockingly. They were showing off their feet. They lifted their left legs and left feet up in the air, wrinkled their left soles of their left feet, wiggled their left toes until they put their left feet down on their beds. They lifted their right legs and right feet up in the air, wrinkled their right soles of their right feet, wiggled their right toes until they put their right feet down on their beds. They lifted their feet up in the air, wrinkled their soles of their feet, wiggled their toes until they finally put their feet down on their beds. However, neither of them even had a relaxing, warm feet massage rub at all though. Plus, neither of them had their soles of their feet nor their toes being stared nor looked at nor played with nor touched nor massaged nor rubbed nor kissed nor worshipped nor licked nor even tickled by anybody at all either. They lied down on their beds, closed their eyes and slept peacefully but they still wrinkled their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread their toes out though. They continued to do nothing but wrinkle their soles of their feet, wiggle and spread their toes out relaxingly. Elsa couldn't resist at all and neither could Breha, she chose to rub her feet onto Breha's feet, and she loves how soft they are and so does Breha. Breha: See! Yours are prettier!! Elsa: Hahahahaha! So that's the reason we're comparing them? To prove that my feet are prettier than yours?! Breha blushed: They're not ugly at all, are they?. . . They look great! Breha started to rub Elsa's soles with her feet gently which it relaxed Elsa much more than ever the same way Elsa started to rub Breha's soles with her feet gently which it relaxed Breha much more than ever too. Breha: . . . Plus, they re softer, smoother and bigger than mine. Elsa: Aaawww how sweet it is of you to say that! Oh come here, my darling little sister. Elsa took Breha into her arms and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Breha blushed more while she was still rubbing Elsa's soles with her feet, she thought to herself: - They do feel sooo soft. . . I wonder how they smell . . . and . . . taste. - Breha blushed even more. When Elphaba entered Breha's and Elsa's bedroom, she found Breha and and her elder sister, Elsa was doing something that looked inappropriate to her. Elsa was giving her little sister, Breha a relaxing feet massage rub while Elsa herself was wrinkling her soles of her feet and wiggling her toes in order to wait for her soles of her feet and toes to be massaged too. Elphaba turned her glance away from them: Oh man, sorry, ladies! I wasn't aware you were busy, was I? . . . Sorry, I should've knock the door first! Breha gave Elphaba a nice smile: Awww how sweet it is of you to mind not to offend us with your presence but we're not doing anything special really. Elsa was just giving me a relaxing feet massage. Elsa gave Elphaba a provocative look: What a well educated woman, indeed. What do you think we're doing exactly? Nothing more than some sisterly nice attentions. Elsa brought Breha's sole wrinkling, toe wiggling feet to her mouth, gave Breha's heels a long lick from Breha's heels to Breha's soles of her feet, from Breha's soles to Breha's toes which it instantly tickled Breha so that easily by causing her to uncontrollably squeal and wildly shriek with uncontrollable giggles and hysterical laughter loudly as Breha still wrinkled her soles of her feet and wiggled her toes, Elsa kissed one of Breha's toes and Breha's soles of her feet, held Breha's feet in the air, and winked at Elphaba as she smirked while Breha still wrinkled her soles of her feet and wiggled her toes in Elsa's hands as she was still now smiling sweetly. Elphaba blushed in embarrassment badly. Breha giggled playfully: Why do you look so embarassed? Elsa: What a sensitive woman. That's a quality nowadays. Why don't you just get closer? My feet could use some lovely, loving care too and I'm sure a perfect lady like you wouldn't disagree to help another lady feeling better. Elsa relaxingly wrinkled her soles and wiggled her toes slightly to tease and mock Elphaba playfully as she was waiting for a relaxing feet massage. However, she was still tickling Breha's soles of her feet only just in order to make Breha laugh and giggle as she wrinkled her soles and wiggled her toes as Breha tried to escape the tickling but Elsa was still waiting patiently for Elphaba to relaxingly massage hers and Breha's feet though. At the sight of so much refined loveliness, Elphana's heart started to beat a bit faster as she was now being mocked and teased playfully by Elsa who was still slightly wrinkling her soles of her feet and wiggling her toes. Elphaba: ... Fine, ladies. Let me release the feet of yours from their discomfort. Breha gave Elphaba a big smile: What a lovely woman you are. Don't be shy, Elphaba. Elsa: Neither of us will tell anybody, this will be our little secret.